


Oh, What A Way To Go

by raquel_puchi



Category: Marvel
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF PINING, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raquel_puchi/pseuds/raquel_puchi
Summary: Steve and Bucky's first year of college isn't entirely as they thought it would be.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you may find. English isn't my native language!  
> Comments are welcome~  
> You can find me on my [Tumblr](http://wintxr-child.tumblr.com/)

(Steve's POV)

His name was Steven.  
Steven Grant Rogers. Although he preferred just Steve.  
He was the kind of guy every teenage girl dreamed about. Blue eyes, blond hair and a snow-pale skin. Tall and buff, pretty smart and incredibly talented. His hobbies included drawing, listening to music and, maybe, if he felt like it, writing.

And today was his first day of college.

Steve took in a deep breath, trying to relax himself as much as possible.  
"First day, you can do it, Steve. You've got this." He mumbled, staring right at himself in the mirror. "These years are going to be amazing, and you're going to have the time of your life." The blond continued excitedly, a stupidly big smile plastered on his face.

Yes, he may have been nervous, but he was as thrilled as ever.  
Steve placed his hands on his hips in determination and smirked, but he soon cringed at the mirror, not being used to see that pose on himself at all.

Steve took the pile of boxes laying against the wall and carefully walked downstairs, glancing over the edge of one of the boxes every so often, just to make sure he wouldn't slip and fall down the stairs the first day of college. Fortunately, he didn't.

His mother - Sarah Rogers - was waiting for him at the end of the small corridor that house had, looking incredibly proud of his son, but also slightly sad because of him leaving home. Her now not-so-little Stevie was leaving, and that was pretty hard. But she knew it was for a good reason, so she just swallowed the knot on her throat and smiled.

"Look at him... All grown up and ready to be a man." Sarah teased, smiling widely as she saw him leaving the pile of boxes on the creaky wooden floor.

Steve's lips curved slightly, letting out a soft chuckle when he heard his mother's comment. "Oh, come on, mama!" He whined, but just made his way towards her and pulled the woman up in a tight hug, making both of them laugh. After some time, he finally released his mother, leaving her back on the floor.

They both knew that was their goodbye for now. None of them liked goodbyes.

"Love you, mama." Steve mumbled, looking down at her with nothing more than affection and pure love in his eyes. "I promise I'll do my best. See you soon." The blond continued, his smile faltering slightly. 

"I love you too, Stevie. Do that for me, hm?" Sarah's smile as wide as ever.

And then Steve turned around, picked his boxes up and opened the main door, heading out his so loved house.

The door clicked. And at that moment Steve knew he was going to be all by himself for at least two whole years.

He sighed, leaning his head back and smiling at the amazing sun shining over his head. "Here we go."

\--

The journey towards college was long, so Steve's mother had called a taxi to come and pick him up, for what he had struggled on accepting, since he knew it wouldn't be cheap at all.

But in the end, Steve had given in. It was his mom after all... And now he was looking out of the window, watching the stores and buildings pass as the car moved.

Steve didn't know if it had been because of the nervous and anxious feeling in his gut or because he had actually fallen asleep in the middle of the trip - what he soon dismissed, being pretty sure about his eyes being as open as plates the whole time - because, in no time, they were in front of the university, the car already pulling to a stop right at the main gate.

Steve opened the taxi door, looking up to the amazing college raising over him. And he couldn't help a breathy laugh escaping his lips. The blond had already paid and thanked the taxi driver when he got out, taking the boxes with him. He was sure he was going to miss home but, this was just impressive. He would get used to this pretty soon.

The student picked the sticky piece of paper in which he had written down the building, floor, and room in which he should be installing there, holding his things with his left arm as his eyes roamed over the yellow square on his right hand.

The college consisted of three buildings. The main one, where the classes took place, and another two on both sides just for the students' bedrooms. The garden was immense, full of green spaces and big trees to provide some sunshine for the students reading or studying under them, their backs leaning against the tree trunks.

This looked just like in the movies, and Steve was in complete shock. It had been thanks to Steve's grades why he got a place in such an amazing university, so he wasn't regretting any of those nights studying alone at home instead of going out with his friends.

"Building two, second floor, room number eighty nine..." Steve mumbled to himself, so focused into the piece of paper he didn't even realise the looks he was getting from some of the new girls.

He nodded and placed the edge of the note into his mouth, holding it with his lips as he looked back up, now gluing his gaze onto the second building.

Steve made his way towards it, walking in and soon finding his room. He would be smiling if he didn't have to hold the piece of paper with his lips as he opened the door, what made him chuckle and drop the note to the floor.

He looked around. Two beds, and a whole lot of boxes placed on top of one of them. He guessed his roommate had already arrived, but he wasn't in the room at the moment. That relaxed Steve the tiniest bit, since he would be able to just get everything in place before he had to socialise with anyone. Not that he was bad about it, the only reason was that he wasn't the most extroverted person in the world.

Steve placed everything in order, taking his time, as he always did to make sure everything was on the right place. He guessed he had gotten that thing from his mother. They were both perfectionist people, nothing obsessive, but enough to make close family notice. It was their way, and Steve liked it just like that.

"Bucky!" An unknown male voice exclaimed from outside the room. It sounded pretty playful and happy. "Come on, stop running like that!" It continued, making Steve frown and turn around, facing the bedroom door, from where the voice was heard the closest.

The knob turned and the door opened with a soft creak, making Steve's heartbeat race in eagerness.

A long dark haired man walked in. His hair fell right over his shoulders, eyes a light blue, almost grey. Some stubble could be appreciated over his jaw, making it stand out better. His chest was raising and falling as heavy breaths filled and left his lungs quickly. The man was laughing, white teeth showing in the act.

And Steve didn't know why so many details about this person crossed his mind in such an amazing speed, but he blamed it on the fact that he was an artist. So he stared at the scene in front of his eyes, not knowing what to say nor how to react.

Not long after that, another man ran into the room behind the long-haired one, making said person turn around to face him as their lips met into a lighthearted and quick kiss, mouths smiling against each other.

The other male looked slightly taller, short black hair and brown eyes making his rosy lips stand out.

"I need my swea-" The blue eyed guy was about to finish his sentence when he saw Steve standing in the middle of the room, looking completely lost at both of them. He blinked once before analysing the situation and letting out a breathy chuckle. "Hello there." He raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips.

As Steve finally reacted, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Uh- Hello." The blond chuckled awkwardly, bringing his right hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I'm Steve. And I guess I'm your roommate... If I haven't gotten confused." He looked over to the door, just to make sure. Number 89, he was in the right place.

Both of the other men chuckled and the long haired one shook his head. "I'm Bucky." He introduced himself, holding his right hand up for the blond to shake. "Nice to meet you, Steve."

Steve quickly nodded and shook Bucky's hand, his body relaxing, along with his racing heartbeat, at the casual ways of the brunet. "Nice to meet you too." He replied, eventually looking over at the other man. "And you are?"

"Brock. His boyfriend." The taller man replied, motioning towards Bucky with a soft smile decorating his face.

His roommate was gay.


End file.
